


A Miraculous Rewrite

by Caladrius_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Paris (City), Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Why Did I Write This?, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladrius_Angel/pseuds/Caladrius_Angel
Summary: We all know the story of the Miraculous Tales of the infamous Parisian superheroes, but ever since the latest developments the series turned to an, how do we say, undesirable.So let's go back in time. Create a new beginning and a better future for our heroes.This is the story of two young heroes, the heroes whom have to work together to save the city they love so dearly from the cunning grasp of Hawkmoth. What will become of them when everything they knew gets turned on its head? And how will they protect everyone they love while they try to pass their first exam of the year?What lurks in the shadow as their back is turned? And will they ever realise the feelings they have for each other?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ok, so this whole thing just spawned out of me being extremely irritated at how the show progressed. It's probably going to end up being meh anyway so here goes nothing. Hopefully my take to the show is at least enjoyable. 
> 
> So please I'm quite open for ideas on how to make the story better, especially looking at you QueenoftheApples. 
> 
> Oh and one last thing, there will be a guardian switch and it will not be Marinette so, let's try and makes this fun and try and guess the new guardian. Comment your candidate and the reason why this person would be a good choice for the Guardian. but without further do. ENJOY!

The angry blonde tapped her foot impatiently. Her glossed lips went into an irritated pout. Where was he? You leave him for two seconds and he disappears, it's ridiculous utterly ridiculous.

"Uh sorry Chloe! I uh got distracted!" The young model called out sheepishly as he hurried to Chloe's side.

Chloe tutted and flicked her hair, "Ugh you made me wait five minutes! What could ever distract you here?!" She exclaimed, drama seeping in ever word.

Adrien laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah...about that..." he trailed off, thinking back.

Adrien remembered how originally he was following Chloe but a small black cat had caught his attention.

_Quickly, he mumbled how he would be back in a twitch and followed behind the small feline. It had turned a corner and Adrien heard small laughter echoing from behind it. He peeked around, trying to stay out of sight. He then saw the black cat purring with its eyes closed, nuzzling it's head into the chin of a girl. Adrien thought she was more or less the same age he was. She had dark midnight black hair parted in two pigtails and to add her big bluebell eyes that were upturned while she smiled. Adrien couldn't stop thinking about how much this girl reminded him of the one he met yesterday. But this one was more of a princess and the girl covered in red and black spots was a goddess. To him at least._

_Adrien suddenly felt his new friend clawing his way out of Adrien's jacket._

_With a gasp, the black creature popped out, "Gah I can breathe again!" He exclaimed, whilst Adrien's eyes growing wide. He quickly dove behind the wall again when the girl looked up. He silently told the little Kwami to be quiet. Adrien snuck away, as quietly as he could, so he wouldn't be caught by her..._

"Oh my gosh! Earth to Adrien!" Chloe said, rather annoyed.

Adrien blinked and shook his head. He didn't understand why he kept getting so off track today? Maybe if was just his nerves getting the best of him. Well, it was his first day at a public school. It's natural. Adrien laughed it off and rubbed his neck, "Sorry Chloe, I keep spacing out."

Chloe sighed and placed her hand on her hip, "Yeah, whatever, it's fine Adrikins. Now are you going to help me with these boxes, or not?" Adrien immediately jumped back into work and picked up a few of the boxes. He followed Chloe in close pursuit to their class. It looked like everyone was there? He guessed so but he didn't know for sure, it's not very clear to know if everyone's there if you don't know how many should be there.

Adrien scanned over the room and his eyes fell on a familiar face. His face lit up and he couldn't help but smile. In the second row on his right sat the princess from earlier. Her gaze gradually met his and when they finally looked eye to eye, she got a sour look on her face and looked away.

Adrien felt like someone smacked him over the head with a wooden plank. Wah wait what? She looked as if his whole existence was a mistake in this life.

The blond gulped, he opened his mouth to greet her, only to be interrupted by a tall woman with a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh! You must be Adrien Agreste, please you can put that down over there." The lady smiled at him as he did what he was told, "My name is Caline Bustier, I'm your teacher. I hope your first day is going well?"

Adrien nodded, sparing a quick glance at the girl he saw earlier before smiling back at Ms Bustier, "Yeah, it's been great so far. Thanks." He said with a shy tone. This was so overwhelming, actually being in a school. It was a good overwhelming but still terrifying.

"You can go sit down next to Mr Lahiffe."

Ms Bustier gestured to the boy sitting alone in front of the princess and her red haired desk partner. The boy was tugging on his headphones and staring at the screen of the redhead's phone.

"I can't _believe_ we have heroes here! This. Is. The. Best. Time. In. My. Life!!!" The red head exclaimed and Adrien could get a glance on what she was showing her friend and his future desk mate.

Chat Noir and Ladybug on their first day.

Adrien gathered all his courage and took a deep breath. He gingerly approached the table and as he did the three looked at him. The princess turned her gaze away from him and the other two just kept their eyes on him.

The blond waved at them nervously, "Uh hi! Ms Bustier said I should sit here?"

The boy tilted his head and took his bag off of the seat next to him, "Knock yourself out, dude."

"Thanks a lot." Adrien smiled and sat down next to him.

There was a moment of silence before the redhead leaned over her table, adjusting her head in front of the boy's. One could only hear him spitting out the unwanted hair that suddenly made contact with his face.

She pushed up her glasses and looked at Adrien, "So, what's the deal with you being friends with _Chloe_ of all people?"

Adrien blinked twice, "What do you mean?"

The redhead rose her eyebrows, "I _mean_ she can be a little spoil brat sometimes."

"More like all the time!" The boy piped in, peeking out from behind her.

The red head turned her head and looked at the boy, "Shush, Nino, the civil people are talking."

"H-Hey!-"

"Anyhoo, so what's your answer, pretty boy?" She looked at him with genuine curiosity, now and then glancing at her friend who still refused to have anything to do with Adrien.

Adrien rubbed his neck nervously and looked at them, twisting his mouth slightly, "Well, I know Chloe can be a lot sometimes but she's really nice when you get to know her.-"

The girl above Adrien scoffed at his statement which made him quickly look at her, frowning slightly.

"-and she is my only friend so I'm grateful to her." His nose twitched and he rubbed it, just like a little cat.

Nino gasped and pushed the redhead's head back, "Dude, she's you're _only_ friend. You seriously need some new friends."

"Nino, you dumbass, you can't say things like that-" She started in a scolding tone only for Nino to speak over her words.

Nino extended his hand and grinned at Adrien, "And I'll be your first new one, the name's Nino, miss bossy here is Alya and next to her is Marinette. Both are awesome gals!"

Adrien's whole life seemed to brighten as he stared at Nino's extended hand. A grin crept onto his face and a feeling of a grateful happiness seemed to wash over him. Eagerly excepting Nino's hand and shook it, "Adrien."

Marinette glanced at Adrien who had started talking to Nino with animated expression. She frowned slightly and turned to Ms Bustier as class started.

* * *

Alya and Marinette, as usual, walked together after class until they got to the entrance of the school.

"Oh but you have to admit that Adrien kid is cute though." Alya insisted, leaning her arm on her bag that laid on her hip

Marinette held onto the strap of her backpack as she looked at Alya. She pulled her face into a sideways pout as she thought back, "Well yeah, he is. He is a model, so of course he is but-"

She was interrupted as her friend's grin turned sly and her eyes twinkled with mischief, "Buuut, he isn't Luka?" She said, completing Marinette's sentence with her own interpretation.

Marinette grew dark shade of red and shook her head scrunching up her face, "Alya!!" She whined as her friend teased her and laughed at her flustered friend.

Alya laughed and poked her friend repeatedly, "Ok ok! But seriously, Adrien seems nice. You should give him a chance."

Marinette gaped and and shot a fingergun at Alya, as if she was explaining the most logical conspiracy theory, "But what if he's just like Chloe! I mean he's friends with _her._ "

The redhead sighed playfully and pushed up her glasses, "The poor boy, dislike by association."

"I'm serious Alya! I mean I idolize Gabriel Agreste since he's an amazing designer but I've read articles that he's a cold jerk to the reporters." She said, explaining in an exaggerated manner, "His son could be just like him."

Alya raised an eyebrow, an amused smile tugging on the corners of her mouth, "But Adrien seems like such a sunshine child?"

Marinette slammed a fist on her chest, "He could be a jerk, _on the inside."_

Just then a ledge caught Marinette's toe and her weight shifted forward. She gave a yelp and swung her arms frantically to stay upright while stumbling forward. Alya rushed forward to steady her friend by grabbing her shoulders before she could stumble down the steps of the school entrance.

Alya snortled and patted Marinette as she huffed in relief, "You okay girl?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She said meekly with a relieved smile on her face.

Alya's laughter calmed down to only a chuckle, "Well that epic fail deserves some ice cream, you wanna?"

Marinette smiled sheepishly and nodded eagerly, "Yeah sure!"

Her steps slowed down and looked behind her, seeing Adrien and Nino already getting along great. She stared at the blond with a contemplative look. What was his deal? She couldn't understand the guy.

"Mari, you coming?" Alya called out, snapping Marinette out of her thoughts

Marinette looked at Alya who was already down the steps, "Coming!" And with one last glance at Adrien she quickly made her way down the steps to join Alya on their conquest for ice cream.  
  
  


A week, as long as it was, quickly flew by just like a little butterfly fluttering in the wind.

The day started off with wonderful golden sunshine, but it drastically changed. The dark clouds grew closer and the heavens rumbled. The next thing Paris saw was that the rain started pouring heavily on the city of love.

School came and went, most of the children had brought umbrellas because of the forecast. The rest, that forgot theirs, just used their books and ran like hell. Well, except Marinette.

Marinette stuck out her hand to see how hard the rain was pouring. Her ballet flats were already soggy, their colour dampening to a muggy pinkish grey. She sighed and looked at Kim who greeted her then ran into the storm, his books not helping keep himself dry. Even though she lived right next to school, she didn't want to damage her books and she absolutely did _not_ want to walk into the bakery soaking wet.

_'I guess I have to wait it out?'_ She thought miserably.

Marinette saw a pitch black limousine pull up at the steps of the school. When it came to a stop, an incredibly large man climbed out with the tiniest umbrella. It was quite a sight to behold and yet somehow...somehow it was keeping him completely dry. Marinette smiled to herself. It reminded her of the giant nature spirit Totoro and his tiny umbrella from My neighbor Totoro.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar blond model walking passed her. Adrien opened his umbrella as calmly as he always did everything. What a pain. He looked at her and smiled softly, waving at her, "Uh Hello!" He said with quite a nervous tone.

"Hi." Marinette glanced at him before looking away, her bag bobbing at her calves. She couldn't understand the guy or what his deal was. He was so nice but he is friends with Chloe? How was that even possible. No maybe he was a people pleaser and when you're alone with him he's a total jerk! Yeah that's it! That was the only thing that made sense.

Adrien drew back his hand and sighed. He frowned in thought, he didn't know what to do to win her over, it had already been a week. He walked out into the rain, straight through the cold, hard wall of air and then, it hit him. He couldn't leave it like this. He turned around and smiled nervously at Marinette.

"I uh I just wanted to say that um I think you're a good- I mean great person." He scratched his neck nervously while looking straight at her. "I...I don't really know how this works and all. It's my first time in a real public school. I'm not very good at meeting people but I hope we can get along?"

Marinette still refused to look at him, but then, she heard the rain growing softer over her head and feet. She looked up, seeing a beautiful black umbrella, large enough to fit two people, that had two little charms on its hilt. A green flower and a golden bird. She followed the handle to see that the umbrella was held by no one other than Adrien Agreste.

He smiled at her, his eyes creasing just like a small cat, "Well, we don't want you to catch a cold now do we?"

Marinette couldn't hide the shock and surprise that was written all across her face. It was only a few seconds and Adrien's hair was already dripping, his clothes all soggy with a grey colour to it.

Marinette blinked twice and slowly inched her hand forward to take it from him, "Th-Thank you..."

"No, the pleasure is all mine!" He smiled.

Their hands touched for a moment when she took it from him. Both of their faces a tint bit redder.

There was a sudden burst of lightning. Marinette yelped and clicked the button on the umbrella, making it slam shut with her still inside.

Adrien looked at her, his eyes wide. His mind processed what happened and his eyes grew even wider, "M-Marinette!? Are you alright?" He exclaimed.

With an embarrassed beetroot coloured face, Marinette slowly opened the umbrella to look at Adrien. They both shared a moment of silence together before bursting out in laughter.

He grinned lightly like the Cheshire Cat, "Well, I have to go, but I'll talk to you on Monday?" Adrien waved and ran to his limousine, the Totoro man opening and closing the door for him.

Marinette stood in awe, before remembering that she has to answer, "S-S-See you th-th-tha-thenst-then-!" She stuttered over her words and looked grossed out by her hand, "Woah! Why are my hands so sweaty?"

Tikki stuck out her head out of Marinette's bag, her face filled with cookie crumbs, "I think I have have an idea about why!"

Marinette looked at her with a surprised look. Her face reddening by the second, "Wha-what? No! Of course not!"

The little kwami giggled at her holder. This was definitely a tale as old as time.


	2. A Miraculous Taboo

_**Arc One, Part 1** _

The city rumbled in the destruction of a villain and the screams of standby citizens.

Reporters stood far away from the chaos but still close enough to see the action but that far away would not do for Nadja Chamack. The reporter narrowed her eyes and ushered her cameraman forward, which he hesitantly did so.

"Nadja, I don't think this is a good idea?" He inquired while making sure the camera was steady on his shoulder.

She looked at him with a bewildered expression and threw her arms open, "Of course it's a good idea! We have to do this. Our listeners deserve this! They can't get near the action but we can! Come on stand right here!" Nadja pointed to a spot that was 7ft from the edge of the rooftop they were standing on.

The cameraman sighed and walked to the spot and readied the camera, "Alright we're live in...3...2..." he counted down with his fingers next to the lense, "...1...Go!"

Nadja stood with her tall confidence, bringing her mic up to her lips, "Don't be bemused, this is just the news. This is Nadja Chamack reporting live from what seems to be another villain attack. Our city's new heroes, who only debuted two weeks ago, seemed to be on the case. Ladybug and Chat Noir." She stepped slightly to the side so her viewers would be able to see the scene, but just a bit so she was still in the frame of the camera's view.  
  
  
  
  


Chat Noir skidded across the ground, his cat like nails screeching on the tar as he did so. He came to a stop and wiped the soot off of his face with the back of his hand. Ladybug jumped down next to him, checking to see if he's alright but the cat only gave her a lopsided grin.

"Well I have to admit, it really is a _purr-_ fect day to see you my lady!" He said in a teasing manner, grinning up at the bug.

Ladybug groaned and pinched her nose, "It's already been two weeks, please stop calling me your lad-" her words were cut short by the massive explosion coming from the akumatized villain.

Chat Noir looked at her, sticking his tongue out playfully, "Well, I think that name is da- _bomb._ "

"Chaton, focus!" She said, her voice with a scolding tone to it which made him hold his hands up in defense, whistling playfully as he did so.

The black cat grinned at her, "I'm focussing, I'm focussing!" He bended down with a sly smirk, his eyes narrowed lazily and locked dead onto the villain just like a cat ready to pounce, "So, are we going bag this guy, bugaboo?"

Ladybug couldn't help the grin spreading across her face, "Now you're speaking my language, Kitty." She swung her yo-yo and shot off, "And it's Ladybug!" She wrapped her yo-yo around the villain's dominated arm, which was just about to ignite a grenade, and swung it backwards. Forcing it to let go of the grenade.

Chat Noir sighed in a dreamy tone, "She's amazing." He ran and pounced the villain.

The villain took his left hand and curled his index finger around a little chain. The villain laughed maniacally, "Let's see how well cats do with gas!" He tugged the chain and there was another explosion, but this time releasing gas in a cloud of fog. Chat Noir clasped his mouth shut.

This was her cue! Ladybug focused and cleared her mind, taking deep breaths. Her hands gained a rosy sparkle to them.

Ladybug drew her yo-yo back and saw it glowed in the same rosy colour, covered in more of the sparkles. She swung the yo-yo twice in a circle, before launching it into the sky.

"Lucky Charm!!" She exclaimed, and from the air she quickly caught the item she conjured.

An old gas mask.

She looked at the vague silhouette of Chat Noir and saw his image glowing in the rosy colour as the mask was.

"Chat Noir, heads up!"

Ladybug drew her arm back and threw the mask to him. Chat Noir grabbed it from the air with his dominant hand, quickly tugging it onto his face.

The cat blinked twice before he laughed, "You're so screwed now, bucco!!"

Chat Noir focused on his right hand and a black magic started bubbling around it, "Tsk, Cataclysm." He said calmly with a smirk. His hand was bubbled in a black, swaed magic and charged at the villain.

His eyes was filled with a chaotic exhilaration as he made his way towards the villain. A shiny, silvery object grasped his attention on the villain's chest.

The villain stared at him in a scared expression, his face losing all colour, "How are you breathing?!" But it was too late to counter for Chat had already snatched the silvery medal on his chest and with the touch of his cataclysm, it disintegrated. Only a black little akuma, fluttered out of the remains.

The yo-yo was a blinding white colour as it swung at a high speed, capturing the akuma. Ladybug withdrew her yo-yo back to her and looked at it. She ran her finger over the center of her yo-yo. As if opening up the wings of a little ladybug, the yo-yo opened and out flew a pure white butterfly.

Ladybug smiled at it, " _Au revoir,_ _l'petit papillon._ " She looked down at her partner who gave her a goofy smile from behind the gas mask.

She jumped down next to Chat Noir, the gas clearing up quickly. He gave her a thumbs up and tugged off the mask and handed it over.

Ladybug took a deep breath and threw it in the air. As it flew up in the sky it suddenly combusted like a thousand fireworks and hordes of little magical ladybugs flew around them fixing all the damage the villain had made.

In no time at all, everything was restored and the ladybugs turned into beams of sparkling light shooting back into Ladybug's yo-yo.

But... what they didn't notice, was the little butterfly that flew straight through the magical ladybugs...  
  


Chat Noir grinned and lifted his hand, giving his partner a light fist bump as they were looking with satisfaction of their victory.

"Pound it!" Both called out

The two heard a man grunt and they turned around to face him. The former villain was turned back into a civilian. The man rubbed his head and grumbled, looking around confused, "Wha-What happened?"

Ladybug spotted a little silver medal laying on the ground. She picked it up, studying it.

_Français Air Force_

She smiled and bent down to look the man in the eye, handing the medal to him, "I believe this belongs to you sir?"

The man gasped and took it from her, "Thank you _mademoiselle._ " He smiled at her and stood up.

In harmonious irony both the two heroes' jewels beeped. Both their eyes grew wide and looked at each other, nodding in union. They both bid their goodbyes and ran off, leaving their city's people to scratch their heads. Who are they? Who are their city's protectors.

No one had a clue...  
  


* * *

"Marinette!!!" A familiar voice sang out excitedly behind the girl with the pigtails.

Marinette was already on the first step but turned around to look at her friend with a grin, "Alya hey! You seem awfully happy?"

Alya's eyes sparkled as she practically skipped over to Marinette, immediately shoving her phone into her face. On Alya's phone was a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumping as they smiled at each other.

Marinette smiled softly, she knew her partner could be a complete moron and she's only known him for two weeks but she was grateful for him. She couldn't wish for a better partner than he is. Well maybe if they didn't make awful puns like he does then maybe she'll make an exception for someone else.

Alya squealed and bobbed up and and down like a little child, "I took the pic at the _best_ moment. I'm sooooo putting this on the Ladyblog!"

Marinette smiled at the redhead and giggled, "Thats awesome, Alya!"

"I know!!" Alya's grin couldn't be wider and she slung her arm over Marinette's shoulders as they continued walking up the stairs.

"But anyway," Alya continued, "I have started noticing that you're stuttering in front of a certain blond model."

Marinette scoffed nervously and gaped, "I do not! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

As if on cue Nino and Adrien waved at the girls who just walked through the doors.

Nino tilted his hat, "Yo girls!"

"Hello Marinette, Alya good to see you!" Adrien greeted kindly, smiling with closed eyes like a small cat.

Alya raised an eyebrow at the flushed girl next to her before greeting the two, "Hey boys!"

Marinette tried to open her mouth to speak but only some sounds came out at she stuttered over her words, "H-hi-hi Adri-Ahdrah-"

Alya at least saved her from her embarrassment and pulled Marinette by the shoulders, "We'll be right there, give us just a sec!"

The boys nodded as Alya steered Marinette away to under the stairs that lead up to the second floor. The redhead pushed up her glasses and crossed her arms, grinning at her. Marinette stared at her with a quizzical expression and cocked her head, "What?"

Alya had a twinkle in her eyes, "Marinette, you like Adrien?" She squealed in her excitement.

Marinette felt her face heat up, "W-What no!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Girl you're crushing hard. This is HUGE!! You've never liked anyone other than Luka. Holy freaking hell!" Alya shook Marinette softly by the shoulders. Her grin only growing wider.

Marinette's face flushed as she tried to convince both herself and Alya, "No Alya, I don't like Adrien like that!"

Alya hummed unconvinced.

Marinette groaned and shoved her face into her hands, her shoulders slumping over, "Maybe? I don't know anymore!"

The redhead snorted and cocked her head to the side, "Honestly I'm hella surprised. I mean he's nothing close to your type, like seriously."

Marinette frowned and scrunched up her nose, her voice squeaked as she spoke with a louder tone, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Alya laughed and patted Marinette's hair in a manner that told the bluenette to calm down. 

Alya sighed and pushed up her glasses, a soft, amused smirk played on her lips, "Soooo?" 

"Soooo?" Marinette repeated curiously, her eyebrows furrowed and leaned closer trying to understand her friend's query.

The redhead scoffed in disbelief and chuckled, "So? What happened huh? How did you two go from enemies to lovers eh?" 

Marinette's flushed face looked down, her index fingers tapped each other. Her nervousness radiating off of her stance. The bluenette pouted lightly and sighed, "There was this incident... about two weeks ago." she scratched her nose as she thought back to that rainy day, and the boy who's heart of gold shone through all the grey clouds. It made Marinette feel so warm and fuzzy. Like a beautifully brewed hot chocolate on a winters day. 

But even though the feeling was wonderful, it fuelled the turmoil in her heart. She didn't really know what she felt or who she felt it strongly for. 

Marinette pursed her lips, "...an incident..."

Alya waited patiently, but she was definitely on the edge of her seat. Waiting desperately for the story like a dog waiting for a chewy biscuit. 

The dark haired girl opened her mouth to speak only too had been interrupted by the loud, obnoxious ringing of the school's bell alarm. Marinette sighed in relief while Alya proceeded to curse at the bell.

"Oh yes screw you, you freakin' asshole! YES I HEAR YOU! Shut the hell up!" Marinette sighed at her friend's behaviour and it amused her that if one would've taken away the context, her dear friend would've looked like a crazy person.

Marinette giggled, "Um Alya? We're gonna be late." 

Alya cursed one more time and huffed, "I'm calm and you're probably right." The two friends hooked their arms through each other and they started to make their way to their homeroom class.

The redhead leaned down and whispered into Marinette's ear, "I'm not dropping this, just so you know."

Marinette smiled nervously and laughed in a soft, sheepish tone, "Duly noted"

Alya grinned and hugged Marinette from the side as they walked into the classroom, only seconds before Ms Bustier walked in. The class greeted and sat down...

  
  
But, only a little ways from the school...

The heroes' greatest threat breeded in a dark and dusty room. Light casted in, through the dark purple tinted windows, ricocheting off of the little pure white wings of thousands of butterflies.

A tall figure stared down at the small kwami creature with such a cold intensity which made the Kwami shiver in fear.

Nooroo stared at his master wide eyed and waved his hands frantically, his hasty breathing tickling at the edge of hyperventilating, "Master, please no!" The Kwami pleaded, his wings flopping and flapping, trying to stay afloat and keep himself from fainting.

The man's fist burled and his knuckles grew a ghaustly white colour, the sound of his fingers cranking echoed through the room, "Nooroo, do it! You want me to obtain my goal, don't you?" The man snapped at the little kwami.

Nooroo gulped and backed up slightly. His breath quickened and he shook his head, "Master, I do, I really do but I can't steal another kwami's magic. It's forbidden! A taboo of kwami's and Miraculouses!" The man grabbed Nooroo and clasped his hand tightly around him, making the kwami gasp for air.

"DO IT!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID TABOO!!" His voice boomed across the room, clasping the kwami even tighter. Nooroo choked and tried his best to open his master's hands, even if it was only a little bit, but to no avail. All he could was give a stiff nod so the man could release him. He coughed frantically as air flowed back into his lungs.

The man held out his hand and stared with a sharp intensity at the kwami, who was still regaining his composure, "Do.It." he gritted, his gaze was steely and his voice was cold.

Nooroo took a shuddered breath, and looked at what laid in his master's hands.

Three dead ladybugs.

The moment he first saw the butterfly bringing them to his master, he could sense her magic.

Tikki

Nooroo shakily took them from his master, their rosy sparkles resting over his hands. He heard the man tap his foot impatiently and Nooroo knew there was no way out of this.

"Please forgive me, Tikki." he whispered as he consumed the ladybugs with their magic.

Nooroo felt sick to his stomach, yet had a delightful tingling in his hands. The white butterflies around them's wings started to glow a pearly white light. He couldn't stay still, he needed to move around, he needed to make someone a hero, wait no, to make them a villain. Even the small kwami started to glow. Glowing a soft lavender colour.

His guilt was chewing at him at the back of his mind but it was clouded by the obsession for more. His mouth watered for it. More, more, more, _more!_

_He needed more magic._

Physically it felt like he needed more to stay alive but he knew he didn't. His hunger for power was casting a shadow over his better judgement.

What was he thinking!?

He shook his head frantically, ' _Don't lose yourself!'_ He thought as his breathes grew hollow and quick.

_'It'll be ok, just as long as I don't lose myself. Just breathe...'_ Nooroo tried his best to gather his thoughts in a sensible way. He needed to focus on not giving in to the temptation.

Breathe, Focus and Ignore.

That's what he has to do. That's all he had to do. Breathe, focus and ignore

Nooroo inhaled deeply and looked at his master, "It is done, Master." His voice quivered while his body shook.

The man laughed maniacally and threw his head back, "Finally, you useless creature! It took you long enough to finally do _something_ right!" He boomed in his triumph, " _This_ is only our first step toward victory!"

Nooroo only had the strength of will to bow his head, fearing what nightmares will be released on Paris.

"Yes Master." The Kwami said meekly as the man continued to laugh in his triumph.

_'Please be ready heroes, I can't stop this'_


End file.
